Ultraman Talos
The Future son of Ultraman Orion and Ultrawoman Luter. His first appearance will be in Ultraman Orion Versus Ultraman Talos. Appearance Talos is an Ultra with a single crest, with his father's eyes and ears and markings. He has a smooth style Protector which does not draw in energy, bracers and shin guards, but he has Ultra Lines. He has a color timer not a Heart Stone and a Beam Lamp. His Ultra Lines are like his father's, on his head, but also are V shaped on his chest, front and back, V shaped on his bracers and shin guards Personality Talos is bullheaded, he is a proud young man who doesn't like to listen to anyone. He is obsessed with defeating his father in battle and may be somewhat spoiled. He also desires to prove himself as great as his sister and cousins. Despite his flaws he is a good kid at heart and that same stubbornness will drive him to protect others, even if he does do it recklessly. His bullheaded nature, and somewhat brutish approach to things is why he is originally lacking in Light Metamorphic Skills. This stems from his Ultra Lines, which he uses to augment his strength and recharge himself. It affects his fighting style in that he generally just rushes things. In reality, Talos suffers from fearing to live up to the standards set by his family. History Talos was born long after the events of the Darkness War and Orion's return, his older sister is a decorated member of Space Patrol, along with his cousins. At this point Orion has taken over King's duties and even sports a full beard. Despite what most would have expected, Talos is not the Prince of the Land of Giants, instead his father chose his sister Diana, as his heir and gifted her with the Bracelet of Legends. Talos aims to prove himself as he somehow found himself in the past with a younger version of his father. At the time of their meeting, he was on suspension for his reckless actions which almost destroyed a civilization. (it was saved by his father) Profile and Techniques * Full Name: Talos, Orion, Ezekial, Riviera, Krushkrenda * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 30,000 tons * Age: 8,000 years * Running Speed: 300 Km/hr * Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Swimming Speed: 100 Knots * Jump Distance: 700 meters * Brawn: 145,000 tons (normal) 180,000 tons (powered) * Likes: Being Praised, Winning, defeating evil, announcing his finishers. * Dislikes: Loosing, being looked down upon, being compared to his father * Features: ** Beam Lamp: Able to fire beams, it comes from both his parents' bloodlines. ** Color Timer: Unlike his sister, he did not gain his father's Heart Stone. ** Ultra Lines: Unlike his sister, he gained his father's Ultra Lines, unlike him, his are all over his body, increasing the amount of energy he can absorb at once. Techniques Finishers * Talos Shot: Talos charges, gaining an aura and fires a beam in an L shape * Talos Rusher: He charges, gains an aura and smashes into his enemy destroying them * Talos Punch/Kick: A flying blow with a charge fist or limb, that destroys the target Standard Attacks * Chakram Beam: A ray from his Beam Lamp ** Type A: A quick energy bullet, can be fired in quick succession. ** Type B: As strong as the Ultra Beam, but Talos charges before for extra power * Talos Bomb: A light bomb fired from his fist. It is much slower than most energy bullets. Fighting Arts Talos only knows what he has been taught at the academy and has made no effort to develop his own techniques. Psychic Abilities * Talos Absorb: His only real technique in this field, he generates a sphere connected to his color timer but held up by his hands. Almost any energy attack launched at him is absorbed and used as energy Trivia * Talos' name follows the naming scheme of his father and sister. He named after Talos, another giant of greek mythology. His name alternatively could mean a sacred bull, tying into his stubborn nature. * His need to announce his finishers, is a take on how newer Ultras (Ginga, Victory and X) seem to always announce their finishing/special attacks. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321